Sharingan Sees All
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: Naruto wants to know why Sasuke keeps staring at him weirdly ever since he learned how to control his Sharingan completely. But the answer was totally something he didn't expect. SasuNaru Drabble shounenai Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again guys! ---waves--- Here is another fluffy drabble that I decided to make! Srry if there are any mistakes in here.(there shouldn't be any though…) As you can tell, I don't have a beta. Like I really need one lol! I had fun writing this!

Disclaimer: Heck. If I did own it, I would have made Sasuke and Naruto do it in the third episode…

**Sharingan Sees All **

* * *

"Dammit Sasuke stop that!" 

"What am I even doing!"

Ah…another day of training and another fight between the two famous rivals of Konoha….well besides Gai and Kakashi. Currently Naruto was making a fuss about Sasuke and his Sharingan again. When will he ever learn…Naruto is lucky that Sakura went home earlier that day, or she would beat him into a bloody pulp cause he called her Sasuke-kun a bastard. Well uh back to the argument!

"That thing with your eyes, turn it off!"

"What? Oh you mean my Sharingan." Sasuke looked up at him, he smirked. _Heheh Naru-chan's scared of my Sharingan, maybe I should tell him now.. _(A/N u'll never guess what! 8D)

"Yes your Sharingblah," Naruto stated matter of factly. He then hid behind his sensei, who was too much into his book to even notice the situation he was in. "Kaka-sensei, help!"

All Naruto heard was a small giggle and the teacher was gone.

"It's Sharingan, dobe." He rolled his red eyes. Naruto can be so stupid at times. As he turned to see if Naruto finally let go of his sensei, he found that Kakashi and Naruto were gone. _What the hell?_

"Whatever teme…just don't.." Naruto paused then made his grand entrance and leapt out from a tree he escaped into after Kakashi had bamphed away. "Gah! Stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out!"

Sasuke blinked, then smirked his oh so famous smirk again. "Scared of them hn dobe."

"Shut the hell up Sasuke-teme! And stop staring at me, it's as if you can see right through me!"

"Do you wanna know why, dobe." Sasuke did his trademark smirk and looked Naruto up and down.

Naruto was too busy pondering what Sasuke said to even notice that he was currently be checked out.

"Yes! Tell meeeee! I hate it when you do that staring thing!"

"Well, you sure you wanna know dobe."

"Teme! Tell me now!" Naruto seriously wanted to find out, and as he leaned closer to Sasuke, he didn't notice the fact that Sasuke started to sweat.

Sasuke gulped and tried to keep from drooling at the site before him. _Better as well tell him I guess…_

"My Sharingan can see through clothes."

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz leave a review! Buahahahahaha! ---dies from laughing so hard---- XD 


	2. THE SEQUEL WTFBBQ!

This is a gift to all my readers out there. Just a little something for sticking by me all these years…

SHARINGAN SEES ALL (_THE SEQUEL)_

_3 years later…_

Here we find 15 year old Naruto sitting on a tree branch dangling his legs in the air. This tree that his little rump was posed on indeed was special to him because it was where he would go to think about Sas- I mean ramen. Yes ramen is good… Anyway, he started to think about Sasuke-teme and how he left for that Oro-gross, Naruto's nickname for the pedophile that likes to lick 'things'. Naruto shudders after remembering catching Oro-gross licking a squirrel's happy place.

Stretching his back a little he began to feel eyes burning down on him. He quickly looked around and was about to jump down when the leaves above him caught his attention. They started rustling in a weird way almost like in a pattern.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought scratching his blond head curiously and then bent down to reach for his kunai in his right leg pocket. Just as he was bending down a muffled shout emanated from the leaves and a pool of blood started pouring intensely out of the branches. Naruto's face went from a look of curiousness to pure horror as out popped an extremely excited naked Sasuke right on top of him. Sasuke's weight knocked Naruto off guard and they both ended up falling into a heap on the ground. Naruto still on bottom of course!

At this very moment at this very point in time Team Kakashi decided to show up and things went from good to even better.

Yamato laughed, Sakura drooled, Sai took notes, Sasuke kept on bleeding and Naruto screamed...

"SASUKE-TEME! I'M NOT GOING TO BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA! DATTEBAYO!"


End file.
